The Werewolf Queen Of South Park
by SouthPark1997
Summary: There's a werewolf in South Park that has, its eyes on one of the boys. But is the wolf planning its next meal? Or is it a more amours objective? And what happens when the werewolf, and other curses spreads to the boys? Who will guide them back to their humanity? tfpratchet123.deviantart.
1. Prologue

There's a werewolf in South Park that has, its eyes on one of the boys. But is the wolf planning its next meal? Or is it a more amours objective? And what happens when the werewolf, and other curses spreads to the boys? Who will guide them back to their humanity? Hopefully, you will find out.

* * *

The Werewolf Queen of South Park

Prologue

London. England. The year is 1535, and the birth of a very important future queen is taking place. No, I have not got the year wrong because I am not talking about Queen Elizabeth, no this is the birth of a child named Catherine Song. But, even before she was born a group of people called 'The Cult of Dawn and Twilight' prophesized her birth, and already had plans for this newborn baby.

* * *

8 years on, and Catherine grew into a healthy young girl. Her father had hoped for a son instead of a daughter, but it didn't matter. The humble shoe maker looked at his daughter. It was her 8th birthday and he didn't know what to do for her? Suddenly, a stroke of genius overcame him.

"Catherine? How would you like to a play?" she looked up at her father.

"Really? We get to go see a play, can we see one of Shakespeare's plays?" she asked.

"Yes, we can a Shakespeare play. I think we will see Romeo and Juliet. Now go and find your best clothes, and get ready." And just like that she ran upstairs and slammed the door shut behind her. Little did she know her life was about to change, in just one night.

* * *

Catherine and her parents walked to the globe theater, through the dirty and disgusting 'streets' of London (if you can even call them streets, they were a lot more like alley ways. But they were a lot more dangerous back then, than now days.) When they finally arrived at the theater they paid for their tickets and entered the Globe.

A few hours later, when the performance was over, Catherine and her parents decided to take a shortcut home. She didn't now at the time, but Catherine's family was being watched. The people who were watching them were assassins from the cult. Catherine stopped and stood still when she thought she heard footsteps.

Catherine immediately felt fear as a cold feeling ran up her spine. Something was about to happen, somethimg very bad... BANG! Catherine heard only one shot being fired, but she quickly turned to her parents. Both laid dead on the floor, she stared at the bodies in shock. Then a man in a long flowing robe approached her, and he didn't say a word. All she could do was fall to her knees, and cry.

So, you may be wandering "what does this have to do with South Park?" well you will find out soon enough.


	2. Chapter 1 A Day of firsts

Chapter 1 A Day of firsts

About 469 years later in a town called South Park in Colorado, for most it is a normal school day. But it is the first, of many other firsts. That would happen that day. Catherine walked up to a school bus stop with a back-pack slumped over her right shoulder. As she got closer she could overhear two boys fighting with each other about something.

"No way Kyle, there is no way a Jew could do a one handed hand-stand without leaning on anything!" yelled Cartman.

"I did so fat ass! Kenny you saw me do it, didn't you?" Kenny looked at Kyle through his orange parka hood, and just said

"It's true Cartman, I saw him." Even though she was a little far away, Catherine could see that the fat kid was annoyed at the kid in orange's comment. She could hear their bickering, with her above average hearing, she took a deep breath and prepared for the worst. Catherine walked up to the closest boy, Kenny, and looked at the ground.

"Hello" she tried to say it discreetly. Catherine didn't want to have to get involved in any relationship, friendly or intimate, but she didn't want to seem rude so she said it anyway.

"Oh hay. Who are you?" Catherine looked up at the boy who just spoke, he was wearing a blue hat with a red pom-pom on the top.

"My name is Ca..." she almost forgot that she had to change her name in each place that she went. Even though it had been hundreds of years since she had used her original name, she had come up with a rule for herself that she would never use the same name twice. Especially if she moved to a place that she had lived in before, then she defiantly had to change her name. But she still kept her last name the same.

"Kendra. My name is Kendra Song. I am starting 5th grade at South Park Elementary."

"Cool. Well I'm Stan, this is Kyle, Eric but everyone calls him Cartman, and this is Kenny. We're all in 5th grade too." Kendra gazed into the eyes of the blonde haired boy, she could tell he was going to be very important the moment that his eyes revealed the same thought as her feelings.

"It's very, nice, to meet you. Maybe we can get to know each other better in class?" Kendra turned to Kenny and gave him a little smile after her comment.

Kenny looked at her in surprise.

"Yeah, sure." Before they could say anything else, the bus arrived and they went to school.

* * *

The 1st proper chapter, don't worry it will get more exiting in the story. please review, or post any ideas for the story.


	3. Chapter 2 A Hero's Welcome

Chapter 2 A Hero's Welcome

Kendra's first day at South Park Elementary was quite normal. She had to do all the new kid things like, telling the class about herself and trying to get to know everyone. But she had been through this so many times she didn't care. She hardly said anything to anyone that day. However, she couldn't stop thinking about Kenny. There was something about him that attracted her to him, but she just couldn't put her finger on it.

* * *

That night Mysterion was standing on top of one of the many high buildings in South Park, looking for any citizens that needed help. Then he heard a scream in the alley right next to him, he could see a woman being robbed by a man wearing black. Before Mysterion could react he saw a girl, about his age, in a superhero outfit that he hadn't seen before. Within a second she was from the top of a roof, to a few inches away from the man. She used her speed again, and she had pinned the man against the wall. Mysterion couldn't help but stand there and watch the whole thing. The woman had run away. The man with the knife lunged at the girl, stabbing her in the liver. The strange thing was, she didn't even flinch, and she had just been stabbed! She looked at her side, glittering golden and red blood pouring from her wound. The girl looked back at the man, who was obviously shocked at her reaction, she lifted him up in the air and threw him to the other of the alley having him shatter several bones in his body. She walked over to the man in agony on the floor, she lifted her claw, but before she was about to finish him off Mysterion noticed another man was creeping up behind her, with the knife that the other man had dropped. Mysterion jumped down from the roof, his cape fluttering in the wind to slow his fall. He landed on top of the man behind the girl, knocking him out instantly. The girl turned around, ready to strike. But she was stopped in her tracks when she noticed who it was.

"Oh...it's you. What's your name, Mysterio?" Mysterion looked up at her face, almost glowing in the moonlight.

"My name is Mysterion. I'm here to protect the innocence of this city from scum, like them. So, I have told you about me. Now it's time you tell me about yourself." The girl looked a bit sheepish, and blushed.

"My name is Moonlight. Of course that is my vigilante name, it would be a little silly if that was my real name now wouldn't it?" She and Mysterion giggled. He looked at her bleeding side, and a frown of concern came over his face.

"Doesn't that hurt Moonlight?" He said pointing to her side.

"Yes... but it doesn't matter, it will be healed soon. After all, it is one of my powers."

"Your powers, what powers?" He asked.

"Can you keep secrets, Mysterion?" He nodded. Moonlight looked around to see if anyone was there.

"Well, I am a werewolf."

"You're a werewolf, really?"

"Yes. Not only that, I am a Royal Werewolf. So I have special powers, more than normal werewolves." Mysterion was just confused. Was she crazy? Or was she a real werewolf? Moonlight saw the look on his face, and she frowned

"So you don't believe me? Fine. What do I care?" She saw he was upset. He had annoyed her, and he felt bad.

"But... if you want to know more, meet me on the top of that building tomorrow night. Ok?" He looked to the building and nodded. She smiled at him, and he smiled back. Then, she quickly sprinted down the street. She jumped in the air, and with a flash of light magically changed into giant golden wolf. Mysterion stood there in shock. Moonlight turned back to him and smiled, revealing sharp, white, fangs. BIG, sharp, white, fangs. She turned away, her wound nearly healed, and disappeared into the night. Leaving Mysterion there, alone in the alley.

"Did that really just happen?" He thought.


	4. Chapter 3 A Messup In The Mess Hall

Chapter 3 A Mess-up In The Mess hall

* * *

Kenny woke up late the next morning. He was still wondering about last night, had it really happened? Or was it all just a dream? He looked down at his clothes, he could feel something wet pressing against him on his shirt. Throwing his covers to the ground, he could see a small patch of blood on him. Somehow Kenny was surprised, which was unusual for him because he was not unaccustomed to seeing blood, but it was normally his own blood. This was different. The blood was shining, with little gold speckles in it.

"So it wasn't a dream, it really happened." Kenny then turned to his clock. It was nearly 8 o'clock.

"Oh shit! I'm late!" Kenny grabbed his parka, bag and ran out the door. Not noticing the rare treat of pop-tarts still hot on the table, he ran as fast as he could and just managed to catch the bus before it left.

* * *

He couldn't stop looking at her. Kenny didn't eat any of his lunch, all he did was look at Kendra. She was sitting there by herself, eating her mysterious lunch. To Kenny, everything about her was strange. But in a weird way, that's what he liked about her. Kendra looked up at him, and he quickly turned away.

"...don't you think? Kenny, Kenny. Hey, Kenny!" Kyle hit Kenny on his back, and he fell out his chair.

"Whoa!" Everyone turned to Kenny and started laughing. He stood up and sat back into his seat, he was slightly blushing after his incident.

"Dude, what was that?"

"What do you mean Kyle?"

"Kenny you just froze. What were you looking at anyway?" Kenny looked back to Kendra, who was giggling quietly at her table.

"Oh... nothing." Kenny suddenly had a thought, and he was determined to go through with it. He then jumped up and walked over to Kendra at her table. She stopped giggling and looked up at him.

"Hello Kenny." Kenny stared long and hard at her.

"Hello Kendra. I just wanted to ask you if..." He bit his lip, and forced out his next sentence.

"...If you would come and sit we me. Uh US, I mean. Will you come and sit with us, over there." He stuttered. She smiled, stood up and said...

"Yes. Yes I will come and sit over there." She started to put her stuff in her bag.

"Great!" They then walked over to Kenny's usual table with the rest of his friends. Kenny thought he should eat something, it would have looked weird if he just sat there staring at Kendra with her right next to him.

After Kendra had finished her lunch Kenny knew he had to ask her something he needed to since the first time he saw her.

"Dinner." She looked puzzled

"What?"

"I mean. Would you come to a restaurant with me, to have dinner?"

"You mean, like a date?"

"Sure. A date."

"Yes, I would love to." She began to gaze at his eyes.

"Tomorrow night?"

"I can't wait, Kenny." She said softly. They both gazed into each other's eyes contently. Wondering how the other one felt about them.

* * *

There you have it, chapter 3. I think this is longer, which is better because I am trying to make them longer. Please review to coment about this chapter and what you think of the story so far. And now the probable title of Chapter 4 A night to remember. You can also send a review or message if you have any ideas for the story. But it doesn't matter, anyway enjoy!


	5. Chapter 4 A Night to Remember

Chapter 4 A Night to Remember

* * *

Kenny sat there and thought. He thought about Kendra, what was going to do for his date tomorrow and Moonlight. He looked to the moon, gleaming bright white in a crescent, and ran to meet with her that night, as Mysterion.

"Hello Moonlight." Mysterion and Moonlight were standing on the roof of a block of apartments. Mysterion stared at her golden tail, and cute little ears that matched the colour of her fur. He felt something familiar, like 'De ja vu', he had felt this before. He was captivated by her, but it was nothing he thought. She turned to him in surprise, and smirked.

"You know, not many people can get the drop on me." He smiled back.

"I guess that I'm just lucky, or cursed. So, I came. Are you going to answer my questions?"

"Sure, come and sit down Mysterion." Moonlight and Mysterion sat next to each other, with their feet dangling over the edge.

"Moonlight, if you're a royal werewolf... what exactly can you do?"

"Well. First thing's first. You know in the movies, the only thing that can kill a werewolf is silver? Like a bullet or knife or something?"

"Yes, so you're saying if I shot you with a silver bullet you would die?"

"No. That only works with normal werewolves. Because I'm a royal wolf, I can only be killed with gold." Mysterion was fascinated by what she had to say, probably because he couldn't stop looking at her.

"Moonlight, you do realise that you have just told me how I can kill you? How could you trust someone with that information?"

She stared at Mysterion with wide emerald eyes.

"I don't know." She smiled, looked down and sighed.

"But I can do more than that you know."

"Like what?"

"This for one" She then stood up, and lifted her hand in the air. Mysterion was confused. Then he heard thunder and saw clouds roll in, but it had just been a clear night. There was no way it could have gotten this bad as fast as it did. But it was happening. Lightning began to strike all around the building. Mysterion looked to Moonlight, her eyes were glazed over and glowing white.

"Watch this" Moonlight raised her hand above her head, and lightning struck her dead on. Mysterion was sure she was toast. But he opened his eyes, and was amazed.

"You're alive?" He saw Moonlight holding a bright ball in her hand. It was too bright to even look at.

"Of course I'm alive. I can control lightning, I made that thunder storm happen in the first place. Look." She let go of the ball and it span away rapidly into the air.

"Wow! That was cool." Moonlight chuckled

"I'm glad you think so. How would you like to see some of my powers in action?" Mysterion's eyes widened.

"Really? Why?"

"Well, you seem to be the resident hero in this town... and I could use your help fighting crime. Will you help me, Mysterion?" Moonlight held out her hand to him. He looked at it, got up and shook her hand.

"Yes, I will help you." They both smiled.

"Then it's settled, partners?"

"Partners."

"You know Mysterion, one day we will look back at this... and I can assure you, this will be a night to remember."

* * *

It was official, and they made a good team. They managed to capture 10 thieves in one night, and stopped a few murders from happening. But by the end of the night there were very tired and they had managed to make a big impression on the people of the town that they had saved. They went back to the building where they had met up earlier that night.

"Well done Mysterion, you've done well. And... thanks. It's nice to have someone else I can do this with."

"You're welcome Moonlight." He looked up and saw the sun rising.

"Looks like its morning, I guess we have to go." They both sighed

"Yeah, looks like it. See you, here soon?"

"Sure, but I can't do tomorrow."

"Me neither." She then looked as if she had said something wrong.

"Why?"

"Oh, err... well. I can't say, private stuff. You understand right?"

"Of course, well I need to go. Bye!" He quickly jumped off the roof and ran away, back to his home leaving Moonlight alone on the building. She gazed longingly into the distance where Mysterion had gone and she sighed.

"What is it about him?"

* * *

There you have it chapter 4 please review :)


End file.
